Fathers and Sons
by LettieM
Summary: Skon and eight-year-old Sarek travel to Earth to visit Sarek's grandfather, Solkar


Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Trek franchise or profit from it in any way

* * *

Fathers and Sons

Sarek, who at the age of eight Vulcan years was now officially an adult, peered at the blackness of space outside his window and squirmed restlessly in his seat. He had completed all his school assignments and read the volumes of Vulcan philosophy and Earth history his father Skon had instructed him to complete before the end of their voyage to Earth to visit Grandfather. He had completed the English and Federation Standard language lessons provided to him by his teacher, Solket. He had nothing left to do but wait impatiently to view the swirling blue planet Earth in the windows of the Vulcan passenger vessel _T'Kuht_ as they drew closer to their destination.

Sarek's grandfather, Solkar, had recently been named the new Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, and Skon and Sarek were traveling to Earth to attend the reception celebrating the transfer of ambassadorial duties from Soval to Solkar. It was rumored in the diplomatic community in San Francisco that Soval had recommended Solkar for the position because Solkar appeared to have a natural affinity for humans and had been well received in the diplomatic community.

Skon observed his son wriggling in his seat once again and sighed. The boy was an excellent student and had only last year completed his kahs-wan with highest honors; however, he continued to lag behind other boys his age in the mental disciplines all Vulcan children were required to perfect. His son's mental shields still slipped at inappropriate times, and on occasion he openly displayed emotions he should long ago have learned to master. Skon leaned over to speak softly to the child. "My son, you will cease this purposeless movement and maintain proper decorum."

Lowering his head respectfully, Sarek replied, "Yes, Father."

As their vessel drew closer to its destination, Earth appeared in the windows, a blue-green orb hung in the blackness of space. Skon lightly touched his son's shoulder. "Observe our destination, my son. We should be in orbit around Earth in 7.428 minutes, Earth time."

Sarek raised his head and gazed intently out the window at the planet his grandfather had told him so much about. He was fascinated by the varied blue, green, brown, and white hues of Earth, so different from the subdued red, brown, and tan hues of their home planet.

When _T'Kuht_ had established orbit around Earth, Skon and Sarek joined other passengers boarding a shuttle for the final leg of their journey. Sarek watched out his window as details of the planet's surface began to appear, first the Bay and towers of San Francisco, and then the approaching landing deck of the Vulcan Embassy. After the shuttle landed and they had cleared Federation immigration and customs formalities, Skon and Sarek were greeted by one of Solkar's aides and conducted to his office. When they entered his office, Solkar was standing at the expansive windows behind his desk, hands folded behind him, gazing out at the gleaming towers of San Francisco and the gray-green waters of the Bay.

"Greetings, Father," Skon spoke softly.

Solkar turned to greet his son and grandson, extending crossed hands in the traditional Vulcan gesture of greeting between family members. "Welcome to Earth, my son. How was your journey? And how are T'Lara and young Silek?"

"Our journey was satisfactory," Skon replied as he crossed to where Solkar stood and touched his hands lightly to his father's. "T'lara and Silek are quite well. She regrets she was unable to accompany us, but we agreed that, at one year of age, Silek was not old enough to undertake the voyage to Earth."

Skon nodded. "Quite logical." He then shifted his attention to his grandson. "Greetings, Sarek."

Sarek had been standing behind his father waiting politely to be acknowledged. "Greetings, Grandfather. It is agreeable to see you again."

His grandfather once again extended crossed hands as Sarek walked over to touch his hands. Solkar let his hands linger a moment as he gauged his grandson's mental state. The boy appeared unusually subdued. Normally Sarek would be gazing about, commenting about everything he observed around him and peppering his grandfather with questions. "Skon has been chastising the boy again," Solkar thought to himself. He would not interfere in how Skon chose to raise his grandson, but he sometimes thought his son was unnecessarily hard on the boy. "Perhaps I think this," he reflected to himself with wry amusement, "because Sarek reminds me of myself at that age."

"T'Venn," Solkar said addressing the aide who had conducted Skon and Sarek to his office, "please take my son and grandson to their quarters so they may unpack and rest." Turning to address Skon and Sarek, he said, "We will dine together in my private quarters in 2.563 hours if that is agreeable?"

"That is acceptable," Skon responded. T'Venn gestured them out of the office and conducted them to their quarters. When they had unpacked their travel cases and stowed their belongings neatly in the storage spaces provided, T'Venn reappeared and offered to give them a tour of the embassy. Skon declined, indicating that he wished to rest and meditate, but Sarek eagerly accepted her offer.

As T'Venn showed the boy around the spacious rooms of the Embassy, Sarek began to regain his usual lively demeanor, asking questions about the purpose of the rooms, the functioning of the embassy, and most especially, questions about humans: were they often present in the Embassy, were they as openly emotional as he had been taught in his Terran studies class, did they truly consume the flesh of dead animals, was it difficult to be around such emotional beings. On and on the questions went.

She answered his questions patiently to the best of her ability. "Perhaps this little one will grow up to follow in his grandfather's footsteps one day," she thought to herself as the boy strolled down the hallway beside her observing with interest everything they passed. "He is as fascinated by humans as Solkar himself."

When they approached the door of Solkar's office, T'Venn paused. "Would you like to visit your grandfather for a moment?"

The boy's eyes widened with pleasure. "Yes, please." And then, remembering Skon's instructions regarding his public behavior, he squared his shoulders and nodded gravely, folding his hands behind him. "That would be acceptable."

The corners of T'Venn's mouth twitched slightly. "Your grandfather is expecting you. Enter."

When the door to Solkar's office closed behind him, Sarek saw his grandfather seated at his desk reading a data padd. "Grandfather?"

Solkar raised his head and waved the boy closer, patting a chair across from him. "Enter, child. Come sit here near me."

Sarek crossed the room and climbed up into the chair indicated by his grandfather. Solkar turned his chair to face his grandson. "So, my grandson, what do you think of Earth so far?"

The boy's eyes lit with enthusiasm. "Fascinating, Grandfather. I look forward to seeing San Francisco and meeting humans. Will there be many humans at the reception? Will I be able to meet human children my age? When can we try some Earth food, non-animal flesh of course? And would it be possible for me to visit an Earth classroom to observe children my age being taught?"

Solkar's eyes crinkled at the corners. "This is my grandson as I have always known and cherished him," he thought, "not the subdued child I greeted an hour ago."

"Patience, child. We shall try to provide you with as many of these experiences as possible given my schedule and the time available while you and your father are here on Earth. But for now, there is something I wish to discuss with you. He paused, trying to decide how to phrase what he wished to say to his grandson. "Your father tells me that your academic record is quite satisfactory and that you completed your kahs-wan with highest honors."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"He also tells me that you are still struggling with perfection of the mental disciplines and that you occasionally display your emotions in an inappropriate manner."

Sarek lowered his head and nodded. "Yes, Grandfather," he said in a small voice. Solkar gazed fondly down at the boy's shining cap of black hair, which as always displayed an unfortunate tendency to wave. Leaning forward and cupping the child's chin with his hand, Solkar raised Sarek's small face so that they gazed at each other eye to eye. "Hear me, child. You must perfect the mental disciplines and master your emotions if you wish to follow your father and me into diplomatic service in the future. This is necessary in order to deal with humans and other emotional species. Without proper mental shielding, it is very difficult to cope with the overwhelming and chaotic emotions often broadcast by such beings. Do you understand?"

Sarek gazed wide-eyed at his grandfather and nodded solemnly. "Yes, Grandfather."

"Very good. I say these things to you because I believe you have the potential to be a successful diplomat some day."

Sarek's small face glowed with pleasure at this rare praise from his grandfather. "Thank you, Grandfather."

Solkar leaned forward and whispered to his grandson in a confidential tone. "Shall I tell you a secret about myself?

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"When I was your age, I was much as you are now. My academic performance was more than satisfactory, but I too struggled with perfection of the mental disciplines. My father and I had many conversations about my lack of proper decorum, just as your father has had occasion to speak with you about this same issue since the successful completion of your kahs-wan last year.

"Truly, Grandfather?" Sarek replied with one arched eyebrow.

"Indeed, my child. Once I listened to my father and applied myself diligently to improving my emotional control, my path in life ran much more smoothly. I counsel you to listen carefully to everything your father tells you, and strive to achieve all the goals he sets before you. If you can do this, it is possible that you may grow up to be the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth or to the Federation some day."

Sarek nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Grandfather. I shall follow your advice and work very hard to be the satisfactory Vulcan son my father wishes me to be."

"Excellent. Now return to your quarters and rest, child. I will see you shortly."

Two days later, Solkar watched with satisfaction as Sarek conducted himself with perfect decorum during the diplomatic reception at the Vulcan Embassy. He had taken Sarek by the shoulder and guided him around the spacious reception hall introducing him to the Vulcan members of his staff and to many of his diplomatic colleagues from other planets. The boy had made a most satisfactory impression on all who met him.

Sarek had not even reacted with embarrassment when a group of Earthwomen had surrounded him gushing in typical human fashion about "what a cute little man" he was or "how adorable" he was. He had merely bowed politely to the ladies and said, "I am told I resemble my grandfather." This statement elicited a delighted laugh from the ladies.

Skon, standing to one side with Solkar, watched his son in amazement. Turning to his father, he said, "Have you had another of your grandfatherly discussions with my son, Father? He is showing marked improvement in his behavior this evening."

Solkar gazed placidly back at his son. "We did have a brief visit the afternoon you arrived."

"I don't understand. What did you say to him, Father? I have spoken to him repeatedly over the last year about his lapses in control, with little result. You have one conversation with him and he suddenly behaves as a model Vulcan child?"

Solkar raised one eyebrow, the picture of innocence. "I merely pointed out to the boy the importance of listening to everything his father tells him." With that, he nodded to Skon and strolled off to speak with a nearby group of Starfleet officers.

Skon sighed and shook his head as he moved off to extricate his son from his circle of female admirers. Nodding politely to the human females, Skon grasped his son's shoulder. "If you ladies will excuse us, it has been a rather long day for my son. Come, Sarek, it is time for you to retire."

"Yes, Father." Sarek executed a courtly bow to the human females. "Good evening, ladies. It has been agreeable to make your acquaintance." The ladies wished Sarek and Skon a pleasant evening and moved away.

As they walked in the direction of the residential section of the Vulca embassy, the boy ventured a glance in his father's direction. "It was a most interesting evening, was it not, Father?"

"Interesting indeed, my son."


End file.
